


【尤诺阿斯】分离与偶尔的相聚

by wqui125



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqui125/pseuds/wqui125
Summary: 今年年初的春节24h活动文，lof被屏了，来这里存档。也没肉啊，为啥呢……
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 9





	【尤诺阿斯】分离与偶尔的相聚

算着日子已经到了冬季，凡纳莎姐姐也在斗篷之内多加了一层带有皮毛缝边的披风。但也只是如此而已，阿斯塔想着，虽然比不上拉克耶，但王都周边地区也都过于温暖了。这个季节只有在下雨的日子能让人感受到一点点寒意，甚至到不了需要为之添置衣物的程度。阿斯塔已经结束了一天的锻炼，最近没有任务，他除了锻炼和团内的杂务，空闲时又把自己的房间收拾了一遍。

夜已渐深，阿斯塔正准备超越极限地进入梦乡，却听到窗户被敲响。他一手按在魔导书上，双眼瞪着窗外，黑漆漆的玻璃却只将屋内的景象反射给他。窗外的人似乎发觉他的不为所动，停止敲窗。正当阿斯塔打算上前查看情况时，窗户却突然自行打开了，随之一阵狂风吹进了房间，把他连同收拾好的桌椅杂物一起掀到了对面墙上。

“你的房间乱得令人惊讶。”罪魁祸首似乎毫无自觉。

“尤诺你这家伙是专门来找茬的吗？”阿斯塔气得不轻。

“只是对你迟迟不开窗的惩罚。”

阿斯塔气恼地爬起来把桌子扶好，尤诺驱使着风，将物品一个个归位。

“这么晚了有什么事吗？”东西再次收拾整齐让阿斯塔心情愉快起来，和尤诺一起整理房间什么的感觉是很久之前的事了。

“没什么，只是想和你去哈吉村看看。那里应该下雪了。”尤诺拿起靠在墙边的扫帚乘着它在在窗边漂浮着。

“雪啊……”阿斯塔笑起来，他也跳上了扫帚，“好啊！好久没见到神父和修女了！小鬼们肯定还是吵的很吧！”

“呵，可别掉下去了。”扫帚托着二人升至空中，风的魔力在他们周围凝结，而后陡然之间向后喷射。两人随之加速向北方飞去。

两人出发时已经入夜，此时更是夜深。逾是往北飞行，风逾是寒冷，时而夹杂着寒雨，雨又凝结为雪花。还未到达哈吉村，大地便染上白色。

尤诺的魔力覆盖全身让他能够不惧寒冷，阿斯塔对此只能表示羡慕。他的身体也算是千锤百炼，但遇到严寒总是需要衣物御寒，而他却并无准备。当时走得急，穿着睡衣便上了扫帚，此时有些懊恼，何况这样的着装也实在不合适去见神父和修女。

尤诺此时转过头，看了看抱住胳膊的阿斯塔便解下了披风给他：“看来你还差得远呢。”

阿斯塔接过披风，把自己裹住，只冒出个头来：“谢谢你，尤诺。”

尤诺有些脸热，转过头去看着前方。他们一起长大，曾经没有人比他们更为亲密，而进入骑士团后，忙着任务忙着训练，见面的机会渐少。即使尤诺笃定他们的约定不会变，但其他的呢……

他们飞得很快，阿斯塔刚刚觉得身上暖和起来，就已经到了教堂之外。

这座边远小镇的教堂承载了他们十五年的生活，困苦又快乐。此时起居室的灯还亮着，但并没有孩子的吵闹声，可能他们都已经睡了。

屋里的壁炉燃着火，神父和修女大约是坐在壁炉前，他们的身影被炉火的暖光放大，映在窗帘上。炉火跳动着，影子也跟着晃动。屋里似乎有絮絮的说话声，但被呼啸的北风吹开，听不真切。

只是那道暖光和身影，让屋外的两人的心跳得更快了些。

阿斯塔从尤诺的扫帚上跳了下来，尤诺则慢慢降下，拿着扫帚跟在阿斯塔身后。屋里的光已照在两人身上，脚下的积雪柔软湿滑，阿斯塔忍不住跳了两下，回头朝尤诺笑起来，然后朝着教堂跑去。到门口的时候，他回身朝尤诺招手，尤诺便也加速跑了过去。尤诺将扫帚靠墙立好，与阿斯塔一起敲响了大门。

来开门的是修女，门打开的瞬间，阿斯塔便跳起来给她一个拥抱：“莉莉修女，我好想你呀！！”

修女惊叫一声，而后立刻笑了起来回抱阿斯塔：“阿斯塔？！你怎么来了？尤诺！你们是有什么任务吗？”

阿斯塔松开修女，此时神父也跟了过来，“阿斯塔！你终于被魔法骑士团赶出来了吗？”

“神父，你在说什么呀！我可是要做魔法帝的！”阿斯塔用力在神父背上拍了拍，“没有任务，我们只是想过来看看你们和小鬼啦！”

阿斯塔推着捂住胸口的神父到壁炉边坐下，修女和尤诺跟着他们身后。教会的起居室很大，平时要同时容纳所有的孩子们，此时却显得有些空旷。壁炉在房间的一侧，正前方有两把沙发椅，地上铺着地毯，那是村庄里的好心人们一起为孩子们织的。年头有些长了而显得破旧，但保养良好且温暖，阿斯塔便直接坐在了地毯上。修女在另一把椅子中落座，尤诺先靠在了神父的椅子扶手上，说话间姿势变了几次，最终被阿斯塔拉着同他一起盘腿坐在了地上。

温暖的炉火将他们的脸都烤得通红，阿斯塔身上的披风也早已解下，盖在神父腿上。“神父年纪大了要多注意膝盖啊！”阿斯塔这样说着，神父拿起桌上刚刚从炉火中取下的番薯向阿斯塔扔去，“我还没老呢！”

阿斯塔轻轻接住红薯，分了一半给尤诺，咬了一口便叫出来：“太！！香！！了啊！！！！好久没吃修女烤的番薯啦！！！唔——比记忆力还美味！啊！上次吃就好像是上辈子的是啊！”

“吵死了，吃饭的时候不要说话。”尤诺捧着另一半番薯慢慢啃着。

“对啊，阿斯塔你也是魔法骑士了，要稳重一点！”

阿斯塔的嘴里已经塞满了番薯，脸颊鼓得像仓鼠，想反驳却一时说不出话。修女与神父都笑了起来，尤诺也翘起嘴角给他顺了顺背。

只是两人来的时候已经夜深，重逢的激动渐渐褪去，倦意涌上，总是保持良好作息的修女和神父开始不停地打哈欠。阿斯塔和尤诺起身让他们去休息，修女此时轻轻叫了一声，“那么你们睡哪儿好呢？最近新来了两个孩子，之前的床都不够用了。”

“我们就睡在这里吧！小时候我们也在这地毯上睡过啊，还记得吗，尤诺？”

修女站在原地有些迟疑，尤诺便走上前，“莉莉修女，被子在哪儿？我陪你去拿吧。”而阿斯塔拉起在椅子上打瞌睡的神父，将他扶进了卧室。

尤诺回来时用风魔法托着被子和床垫，手一挥，便将其在地毯上铺展开。壁炉的火没有熄灭，神父修女担心他们着凉特意向里面多加了几根木柴。火焰将白色的床单映照成橘黄，阿斯塔正巧穿着睡衣，便直接钻了进去。尤诺则转身前去洗漱。

明明曾经总是同吃同睡的，该做的不该做的也都做过了。这个教会的房间，屋外的树后，谷仓里，还有他们偶尔一同训练的地方。少年人好奇心和热情在一口大缸里混合煮沸，再酿成童话中罪恶的苹果让两人共同摘下。阿斯塔不知道他们是不是恋人，过去不知道，现在更不得而知，哪怕恋人之间也不及他们亲密。除了对手，他们不曾确认彼此之间更多的身份定义。他看着身边空出的位置，不知道自己是否还要有所期待。

尤诺来得很快，他去神父房间取了一套睡衣，在阿斯塔身边躺下。他的体温偏低，手脚碰到阿斯塔的时候，把他冻地往后缩了缩。

然后他转过身面对着阿斯塔，被子拉得很高，把阿斯塔的口鼻遮住，只露着眼睛。这样的阿斯塔有点像某种动物，猫、狗、或者松鼠。他伸出手去揉了揉阿斯塔的侧脸，但他不能也不愿如此轻看他，若对方只是某种供人取乐的小动物，那他自己也不可能一直全力前进，说不定就在这普通小镇做一个略有天赋的普通人吧。

被他搓着脸颊的阿斯塔抬头看他，尤诺挪了挪身体靠的跟近了些。阿斯塔背对着炉火，脸藏在阴影里看不分明，眼睛却还是亮的。尤诺与他对视几秒，最终还是亲了上去。

起初呼吸刚被夺走的时候，阿斯塔有些心醉神迷，他痴痴地张开嘴唇，让尤诺顺利的侵入口腔，勾弄他的舌头，再重重舔过上颚，让他发出难以抑制的呜咽。太过分了，在他被尤诺搂进怀中之时他又获得了一丝清明。他没有拒绝拥抱，只是低头断开亲吻，“尤诺我们是对手吧？”

尤诺有些疑惑：“事到如今还用问？”

“对手的话，做这样的事很奇怪吧……而且你以前也说过没有兴趣和对手搞好关系。”

他们的身体还贴在一起，炉火将被子烤得很暖和，尤诺有点觉得好笑：“但是对手和喜欢也没有矛盾。”

阿斯塔一下子抬起头来，“是的，没有矛盾。”语闭，他掀开被子撑起身体坐了起来，炉火照亮了他的脸。

“尤诺，过去我们总是形影不离，那时候我总想着我们一起长大理所当然应该比朋友更进一步，但我从来没有问过你的想法。现在，虽然时间很奇怪，地点也不太合适，但我想确认我们之间除对手和发小以外的关系。”

尤诺也坐起身，他直视着阿斯塔：“我以为不说你也知道，没想到你比我想象地还要笨啊。”

“不可以打岔尤诺！”

“哼，那你觉得除了恋人之外还有什么关系可以进行身体交流？”

阿斯塔扑了上去，把嘴唇印在尤诺脸上。

新晋的恋人——或许不能说是新晋，不过管他呢——他总是过于热情，过于不稳重，但他着实欣赏与享受这股不管不顾的冲劲，哪怕牙齿被他撞得疼痛。自己的衣服已经被他扯得凌乱，阿斯塔压在自己身上，换乱地摸来摸去，四处点火。尤诺觉得有点好笑，如果只是一句话就能让他如此主动，那他早就应该好好跟他走个流程，鲜花告白求婚——啊这一步早晚得有，或许是自己成为魔法帝的时候。

阿斯塔在他胸口狠狠咬了一口，对他的走神表示抗议。尤诺朝他露齿而笑，将他向上拉了拉，再次与他接吻。将他睡衣解开后后抱住阿斯塔的腰将他压在身下。久违的肌肤相贴过于舒适且让他沉醉，尤诺干脆停止动作，整个人压在阿斯塔身上，只是拥抱不再动作。

阿斯塔看他动也不动，有些迟疑地搂住尤诺的背，“怎么了，尤诺？”

尤诺的脸在阿斯塔的颈侧蹭了蹭，呼出起气叫阿斯塔起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“就让我抱抱吧，阿斯塔。”

“你这样会着凉——啊好吧，被魔力眷顾的家伙。”被子早就在两人的拉扯间，被挤到角落。但阿斯塔还没说完被子又在尤诺的风魔法包裹下覆在两人身上。尤诺突然发出闷闷的笑声，胸口的振动传到阿斯塔身上，让阿斯塔也想笑出来。

“不做的话我可要睡啦。”阿斯塔把笑意藏起来，但好像不太成功。

“睡吧，”尤诺略微抬头在他眉心亲吻，“剩下的明天到王都再说。”

“谁要跟你再说，哎，你好重这样我怎么睡。”

“等我睡着再说……”

尤诺的声音渐轻，过了不久，阿斯塔便感受到身上的人呼吸变得轻而均匀。他稍微侧身，手扶着他的背，将人放在床铺上，拉高了被子，也窝在他的身侧睡了。

第二天修女起来的时候，炉火已经熄了，壁炉前睡着的两人也没了踪影，被子整齐地堆叠在旁边的椅子上。她正有些难过，却突然听见外头传来的叫喊声：“打雪仗我可不会输！！！来决胜负吧！！！”

屋外的天蓝得发暗，风把两人的脸吹得通红。莉莉站在门边看着他们，觉得所谓快乐不过如此。


End file.
